


A Bitty Paradise

by Scarpath



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Not a fic, and it's discord server, just introducing an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: This is an introduction to my new Discord RP server. It's about bitties, so if you enjoy bitties, please stop by!





	A Bitty Paradise

Heya everyone! Scar here. I've recently started a new Discord server that I think many of you might enjoy. It's a server for roleplaying, and everyone is welcome! Even if you're just around to watch, we would love to have you around.

So, what do we roleplay? Bittybones, of course! Whether you're the bitty or the person looking to adopt, we need you! Just hop on into the server, read the rules, and fill out your introductions, and you can start playing right away~

The server is at <https://discord.gg/za65UcY>

 

 


End file.
